Together
by BS123
Summary: Somethings wrong with Kendall and what Logan finds out he never expected.


**Together**

By: BS123

First fanfic sorry if its not good but I will get better! Reviews always welcome and much appreciated. This is a Kogan story because its my favorite pairing. Ive had this idea in my head for days and I had to write it tell me what you guys think. I do accept requests and if you're wondering I will write other pairings as well if you request them only the boys though. Enjoy!

When the boys were sixteen:

Kendall had just gotten out of the shower he walked out to his room with a towel wrapped around his slim waist. It was Monday morning and he was excited to start another year of high school.

After he dried himself off he put on his boxers, He stood there a moment thinking what he could wear to look good on his first day but most of all he wanted to look good for one person who he secretely wanted to impress. Logan Mitchell. His best friend since they were infants along with James and Carlos of course. He suddenly had the perfect outfit in mind he walked over and opened the top drawer that had all his shirts he searched for his green T-shirt knowing it was Logan's favorite color and threw it on. He searched in his closet and found his blue skiny jeans and his black vans he didnt mind if he didnt match he just wanted the brunette to notice him.

After he fixed up his hair and brushed his teeth he grabbed his backpack full of brand new school supplies that he had bought that weekend. Then the smell of eggs and bacon filled up the air around him making his mouth water. He grabbed his phone and keys and walked excitedly towards his kitchen where he found his mom cooking breakfast.

''Morning sweetie want some breakfast before you go?'' She asked as she put bacon slices on the hot pan.

Kendall stood there unsure if he should or not. He had made a descision. ''No thanks mom I think I'll eat something at school.'' He lied. He walked past his mom and opened up the fridge he searched it and found what he was looking for he took out a carton of juice and poured some into a cup.

''Kendall are you feeling ok you didnt eat dinner last night either.'' She said with worry in her voice.

''Im fine mom I promise I have to go I dont want to be late.'' He kissed his mom on the cheek and walked out the door.

When he arrived at school he walked throught the hallways and he spotted the three people he had been searching for. At the end of the hall stood James, Carlos and Logan.

The three were chatting as Kendall walked up to them. ''Hey guys!'' there heads turned as a familiar voice was heard. Logan couldnt keep the gigantic smile of his face as he saw the blonde coming his way. ''Hey Kenny, Nice shirt!'' He said with a smirk.

''Thanks Logie'' Kendall responded with a smile and a blush. Ever since they were kids they kept those nicknames for each other. He turned his head to face the other two boys that had their hands intertwined. The two had come out to Logan and Kendall in the middle of their sophomore year knowing the two wouldnt judge them because they were all best friends. They didnt really care what others had to say.

What the others didnt know was that Kendall was gay and was in love with Logan but was afraid to tell them because what people said about him he sort of took it seriously he couldnt help it. And he thought Logan was straight and he would never have a chance with the burnette. But the truth was Logan was bi and had feelings for Kendall he didnt exactly know if it was love or a crush either way he didnt speak of it because his parents would never allow it and didnt know how the blonde felt about him he thought Kendall would think of him as just his nerdy best friend.

When the boys were seventeen:

Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos sat at one of the lunch tables during lunch. Carlos had finished his food before the others and was asking to have some of their food they denied and James warned him he was gonna get a stomach ache.

''I wont get a stomache ache come on guys I can eat a pizza box on my own this is nothing.'' Carlos said.

''Carlos we need to eat too relax'' Logan laughed.

''Fine. Kendall can I have your food you bearly even touched it.'' Carlos said eagerly.

''Yea.'' Kendall said.

''You okay Kendall? You look kinda down.'' James said worrying a little.

''Im fine.'' Kendall put on a fake smile hoping they wouldnt ask anymore questions.

''You guys I just had a great idea!'' Carlos yelled. ''After high school we should all get an apartment together the four of us!''

''That would be great we should totally do it!'' Kendall excitedly agreed.

''Yea me and you can room together babe.'' James said with the biggest smirk on his face.

Carlos nodded blushing and smiling.

''Me and you can room together Kenny.'' Logan told Kendall with a warm smile on his face.

Just the thought of sleeping in the same room with Logan was enough for Kendall's face to turn red.

But before Kendall could respond the bell rang and they walked back to class.

The boys were 20 and had moved in together they had settled in pretty well and ofcourse they didnt argue because they have known each other forever and knew what not to do that would piss another of them off.

But Logan noticed something was wrong with Kendall. Everytime they would have to eat Kendall would only eat a bit of the food and say he was full. He had constantely asked the blonde if something was wrong and if everything was ok but Kendall would always say everything was fine.

''Be back in a bit Logie gonna go run a few laps around the block.'' Kendall said as he walked through the living room were Logan was watching a movie. James and Carlos had gone out on a date for their anniversary.

''Kenny you havent ate all day are you sure you can? The sun seems extra power full today I dont want you to get lightheaded or anything.''

Kendall sighed. ''Logan I told you im fine.''

''Im just worried about you thats all. Do you mind if I come with you I havent worked out in about a week.''

''Sure.'' Kendall gave him a smile.

After a couple of minutes Logan walked out of their room he walked to the fridge and took out two water bottles and tossed one to the blonde waiting for him at the door.

They ran for about 20 minutes and were still running when Kendall slowed down and stopped he was breathing heavily. Logan stopped and walked back a little bit.

''You gotta catch your breath lets take a break.'' Logan panted.

Kendall didnt respond he pressed his hands on his knees and tried catching his breath but he felt like his legs were failing and so weak.

''Kenny you ok?'' Logan asked worriedly.

Kendall stood up straight and started walking to feel his legs again but as he was passing Logan he fainted and fell to the ground.

''Kendall!'' Logan yelled as he dropped to his knees and took the blonde in his arms.

''Kendall oh my god please wake up! Say something!'' He pulled out his cellphone and dialed 9-1-1. ''I need an ambulance quick!'' He gave them the location and immediately called James.

''So did you enjoy our date baby?'' James asked the Latino in the passengers seat of the car they were making their way back to the apartment when suddenly James' phone went off.

''Hey Log-'' He started to answer when he heard an ambulance siren on the other line. ''Logan where are you?'' He asked starting to worry.

''J-j-ames'' Logan sobbed.

''What happend? Why are you crying are you ok?'' James asked.

''James its K-k-k-endall'' The brunette talked through sobs.

James and Carlos ran throught the entrance of the hospital and quickly saw Logan sitting in one of the chairs his head in his hands.

''Logan what happend?'' Carlos panted.

''I dont know me and Kendall took a run around the block and *sniff* I just dont know what happend...he just dropped and- *sniff*.''

The two boys sat on the two chairs on each side of Logan. Carlos rubbed his back trying to calm the brunette.

''Family of Kendall Knight.'' A doctor said across the room.

There heads shot up and they all got up and walked towards the man in white.

''We're his family. Is he ok?'' James spoke quickly.

''Hes fine now we've managed to stabalize him the problem beeing he hadnt ate and pushed himself too hard in exercise but he should be able to go home in a few hours.''

They sighed in relief.

The four walked throgh the apartment door Kendall said he felt tired and went to bed.

Logan heard their bedroom door close. ''Guys we need to talk about Kendall. The doctor said we need to make sure that he gets fed right.''

''Logan you're overreacting he just didnt eat today and felt sick he will be fine'' James claimed.

''I dont know James I feel like its something more.''

''Hes right Jamie we will keep an extra eye on him Logan dont worry'' Carlos gave him a reassuring smile.

Logan woke up in the middle of the night he saw the clock on top of the cabinet 3:45 AM.

He turned over so he was laying on his back and then he noticed Kendall was not in hi bed. He looked over at the door it was slightly open and he noticed light coming from the other side. He got up and walked towards the door and opened it slowly he walked towards the living kitchen slowly not wanting to wake James or Carlos well not really because they were very heavy sleepers. When he got to the kitchen and saw that on the table was a tray full of sweets and junk food: Brownies,cake,chips,cookies etc.

The cake was half eaten there were bites taken out of the brownies and cookies and the bag of chips was empty.

He heard a thump in the bathroom he figured it was Kendall so he wanted to go investigate why he had eaten all those unhealthy snacks all at once. But he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a gagging noise. He reached for the knob and noticed it was unlocked he slowly opened it and what he walked into he didnt expect to see ever.

Kendall was sitting infront of the toilet his fingers down his throat and was purging. Logans eyes widened ''Kendall?!''

The blonde gasped ''Logan what the fuck are you doing in here?!'' Kendall yellled and he stood up wiping his lips with the back of his hand. He suddenly ran out of the bathroom into the hallway between the bathroom and living room.

''Kendall come back!'' Logan ran after him and caught him in the hall. He grabbed the blondes wrists and turned him so they were face to face.

Kendall had tears running down his eyes his eyes puffy and red. ''Let me go!''

''No Kendall you need help your sick!'' Logan tried to make the blonde understand.

''Im not sick your crazy! Let me go!''

''Kenny cant you see? You have Bulimia thats a serious eating disorder.''

''Logan im fine let me go'' He tried to get out of the brunettes grip but it was useless Logan had always been stronger.

''No! I wont let you kill yourself!''

Kendall started sobbing and screaming ''Why do you care?! You've never noticed you dont care!''

''You're wrong I care about you alot more than you can imagine''

Kendall saw it was useless trying to put it off any longer that secret he had hidden so well was out and couldnt run away any longer. He wrapped his arms aroung Logan and sobbed.

''Shh its ok Kenny we can get through this together'' Logan led both of them to the couch and sat down together.

After a while of Kendall crying and Logan comforting him Kendall went to brush his teeth beacause his mouth tasted gross when he came back Logan was the first to speak.

''You want to tell me how this all started?'' Logan asked worried the blonde would freak out again.

''I do it because im ugly and fat.'' He started sobbing again. ''Everytime I l-look into the m-mirror im dusgusted at w-what I-I see!''

''Oh Kenny your not fat what are you talking about?''

''Yes I am.'' Kendall cried as he walked and stood in the middle of the room hands on his stomach.

''When we *sniff* started high school I tried out for the soccer team and I made it and when I past the lockers the other guys were making fun of me and *sniff* on my way home these three guys came up to me and started calling me names and said I was fat and that the only reason I got into the team was because the coach and everyone felt bad for me''

''But you have always been confident and never cared what people think'' Logan said as tears started forming in his eyes.

''Well no what they said was true and since that day ive kept a goal for myself that I was gonna be as skinny as them or even skinnier no matter what. And then a friend told me that all I had to was eat less and if I did eat anything that was bad to just throw up after and one day I did it and I felt better like a weight of my shoulders and when my stomachs empty I dont worry about anything Logie'' Kendall cried.

''Worry about what Kenny?'' Logan asked as tears fell down his cheeks because he felt his pain.

''About no one liking me for example''

''Kenny everyone loves you, you have a great attitude you always see the positive side and help as much as you can.'' Logan hoped those words would get to Kendall.

''Yea everyone likes me as a friend but no one ever notices me as more than that Logan!''

''I mean who would im so fat and ugly no one is ever gonna love me!'' Kendall hid his face in his hands.

''Kendall Knight! Dont you ever say that again ok and there is someone out there that loves you trust me.''

''Yea right *sniff* the whole world rejects me''

Logan grabbed Kendalls hands and held them he looked at those green eyes and said ''Kendall I love you''

Kendalls eyes widened ''What?''

''I love you Kendall your not ugly or fat you're perfect forget what those assholes said they were just bullies and they hurt you so bad you let it get to your head but now I want to be there to help you if your willing to let me''

Logan got down on one knee ''Kendall Knight will you be my boyfriend?'' Logan saw a sparkle in the blondes eyes and smiled.

Kendall had tears of happiness in his eyes the moment he had waited for so long to happen was happening.

''YES!'' Kendall cried of happiness as Logan got up and hugged him tightly.

When they pulled apart their faces were not even an inch away Logan closed the gap between them and their lips pressed against each other.

Kendall felt like he could fly there were butterflies in his stomach he felt sparks and everything else he finally felt loved and felt wanted wich was all he ever needed.

''I love you'' Logan whispered.

Kendalls heart skipped a beat at the brunettes words ''I love you too''

''Logan? Do you really think im perfect?''

''You have the most beautiful eyes ive ever seen on anyone your lips are so soft and your body oh my god its just perfection your not fat your just right and I love that''

''We will get you the help you need and most imprtantly we will get through this **together**''

They kissed once again the kiss was full of passion and love.

So I dont know was it good or bad? I kind of want to make a sequel to this where Kendall gets help and opens up to James and Carlos about his disorder but u guys tell me in the reviews if u want it. Review please. Once again I take requests so get those in.


End file.
